Fearless
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Based on the song by T.Swift. Macy entered a competition months ago to win a date with Nick Lucas. During that time Macy became close friends with them. Now Macy is worried that by winning the competition, the boys will think differently of her. NACY


**Hey everyone :) So i randomly came up with this idea today. It's a JONAS one-shot. I finally got around to doing one of these lol.**

**I hope you like it. It is a little fluffy but i like fluff. I have to hand in my computer back to school tomorrow so i'm not sure when im going to be able to update The Dare next but i'm hoping to get it done before i go away :)**

* * *

**Fearless**

_Macy's POV_

I couldn't believe that i was the one to win a date with Nick Lucas of JONAS. We're friends. I entered that competition for fun and not actually thinking that I was going to win it. He doesn't even know who the winner is yet. I would rather that he didn't find out at all. But dinner isn't all that is included in the prize. As well as a date tonight, the winner also gets special backstage passes to the JONAS concert tomorrow night.

"What's wrong Mace?" Stella asked me at lunch. I was freaking out about the date. Nick was probably going to hate me after this. I had finally managed to get the guys to view me as a friend and not some crazed fan.

"I think I might have run into a little problem" I said quietly. Stella stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"What sort of problem?"

"Um... well you see a few months ago there was this competition in a magazine and i entered for the fun of it. I may have won the competition but I'm not sure if that is such a good thing now"

"That's awesome that you won!" Stella said. "What was the competition about?"

"Umm" I started but I trailed off and I knew that I was blushing because Stella was looking at me with curiosity. "It had to do with JONAS" I said slowly and winced as I waited for Stella's reaction.

"Keep going" she urged. I looked at her and her face held a smirk as well as looking like she wanted to know more.

"Well I entered the competition when I was still the obsessed fan you see. The prize of the competition includes a date with Nick Lucas tonight and special backstage passes to their show tomorrow night" I explained. Stella started to laugh.

"Aren't you in for a fun couple of nights" she said. I sighed. Stella wasn't helping at all.

"This is serious Stell. I've finally managed to build a good friendship with these boys and now I'm going to ruin it all with this stupid prize" Stella stopped laughing and I had a feeling that she finally sensed my pain.

"I'm sure that it will be okay Macy. When you go tonight, just explain everything to whoever you are meeting"

"You make it sound easy" I mumbled.

"That's because it is honey" Stella said as she returned back to her lunch. The brothers arrived at our table and I couldn't look at either of them, especially Nick.

"Are you okay Macy?" Joe asked, wondering why Macy wasn't her usual talkative self.

"Umm... yea I'm fine" I mumbled. I stood up quickly from the table, which surprised everyone. "I have to go" I left the room quickly so as that I wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

_Everyone's POV_

"Is Macy okay?" Jason asked once Macy left the room. Stella stared after her friend and sighed.

"She's just worried about some things" Stella said.

"Like what?" Joe asked. Stella bit her lip and debated whether or not to tell the boys.

"Stella?" Nick pressed. Stella groaned when she realized that the boys probably wouldn't stop pestering her. Sighing, Stella turned to Nick.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Umm... there's the date from the competition months ago" Nick answered.

"What has that got to do with Macy?" Kevin asked. Biting her lip, Stella turned to look at the way Macy had walked off in before turning back to the boys.

"Macy entered that competition back when she was in her obsessed crazy fan stage with you guys"

"So why is that making Macy quiet?" Joe asked.

"She won didn't she?" Nick asked. "Macy won the competition" Stella nodded.

"She's so worried because she was telling me that she's finally managed to become good friends with you guys and Macy is worried that this prize is going to mess up things" Stella explained.

"She shouldn't be worried about things like that" Joe said.

"Yea, I would much rather go out with Macy tonight than some random fan" Nick said. "At least I know Macy"

"So let her know that" Stella said pointedly to Nick. "Tell her that there is nothing to worry about"

****

Macy took one look at her shaking hands and knew that there was no way she could do this, but she had to. One, she couldn't stand Nick up and two, someone from the magazine that ran the competition was to take pictures of the two and interview them throughout the date. That part made Macy feel uncomfortable. She was already nervous about having won a date with one of her friends but now someone was going to document it.

"Macy?" a voice asked which shook her from her thoughts. Macy turned around and came face to face with Nick.

"Hi" she squeaked. Nick laughed softly at her.

"So are you ready for dinner?" he asked and Macy was momentarily confused but nevertheless she walked through the door that Nick held open for her. A waiter met them at the door and walked them to their table. Nick, being the gentleman that he was, pulled out Macy's chair for her and pushed her back in. Macy was too in shock to say anything. "Are you okay Mace?" Nick asked as he sat down.

"Why aren't you acting all weird?" was the first question that came out of Macy's mouth. Nick smiled.

"Stella might have given me a heads up today at lunch. We were all wondering what was going on with you so we made Stella give us the answer"

"So you knew that the date was going to be with me but you still came anyway?" Macy asked. Nick wasn't expecting that question.

"Yea I did. I'm glad that it was you and not some over obsessed fan" Nick said with a smile and Macy laughed at him. The date continued without a hitch and Macy forgot that this was even a prize. It was as if Nick had asked her out on a date of his own accord.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Macy asked once their food was finished. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Where to exactly?" Macy shrugged.

"Who cares? The best part is going somewhere but you have no idea"

"Why not?" Nick said after a few seconds. Macy's eyes lit up and the two stood up from their table. They made their way to the front where Nick paid and the two walked out to Nick's car. "How did you get here?" Nick asked.

"My mum dropped me off on her way to work" Macy said with a shrug. They reached Nick's car and jumped in. Nick started the car and looked at Macy.

"Now what?"

"Just drive" Macy replied. Nick smiled as he pulled out of the car park.

"How did you do it?" Nick asked after a while. Macy looked at him.

"How did I do what?"

"Become so normal around us so quickly?"

"I don't know exactly. I think I was getting tired of the whole injuring you three and I wanted to be able to have a normal conversation with you guys" Macy replied. Nick nodded in understanding. They drove in silence and Macy watched Nick out of the corner of her eye. Every now and again he would reach up and drag his hand through his hair. A loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning pulled Macy out of her thoughts.

"Stop the car Nick" she said to him. Nick looked at her.

"What?"

"Stop the car. Just up the road here" Macy said again and Nick did as she asked. Once the car had stopped, Macy unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

"What are you doing Macy?" Nick asked. He had heard the thunder and didn't exactly want to be caught out in the storm.

"Live a little Nick" Macy said as she stepped out of the car. Nick contemplated it for a moment before following Macy's lead and stepping out of the car.

"So what are we doing out here?" Nick asked as he walked over to her. It was at this time that Nick really looked at Macy. She was wearing a pale blue dress that fell just above her knees. It was a loose skirt dress that suited Macy perfectly. Her hair had been left out naturally with a few curls put in here and there to give it a more wavy effect. What Nick found amusing was the fact that Macy wasn't wearing heals like most girls do on a date. Instead she was wearing white sandals to compliment the dress. Feeling something wet hit his cheek, Nick looked up to the sky to see the storm clouds overhead. "We should probably get going Mace. So that we're not caught out in the storm"

"Why?" was Macy's simple reply but it completely threw him. "What's so bad about a little rain?"

"You want to stay out here in the rain?" Nick asked as he looked over at Macy who had now seated herself on top of the fence by the side of the road.

"It's not going to kill you"

"I would rather not get sick before a show though"

"Forget about the show for a minute. Just have some fun Nick" Macy said as she hopped off the fence and walked over to him.

"Can't we have fun somewhere inside though?" Nick pleaded. Macy walked over to Nick and came to a stop when she was right in front of him.

"Take a risk Nick. Take a risk or else you are going to be left wondering what could have happened" Macy said quietly. Nick looked at Macy and found that he couldn't look away. He was snapped out of his trace when a song started to play and Nick remembered that he left the car on. Taking a deep breath, Nick held his hand out to Macy.

"Would you like to dance?" The question seemed to surprise Macy but she quickly shook it off and accepted Nick's hand. There was a nervous tension around the two of them but it faded once Nick started to sway with Macy along to the song that was currently playing. The rain gently began to fall on the two of them but they didn't pay it any mind.

"You are quite the dancer Nick Lucas" Macy said with a smile. Nick smiled back.

"I may or may not have been taking ballroom lessons for a while when I was younger" Nick admitted.

"I think it's nice" Macy said softly after realizing that Nick was embarrassed to admit it. Nick smiled at her before spinning her out and then back in again. Macy's laugh filled the air. They danced until the song came to an end.

"I think your dress is getting ruined" Nick said quietly as they stopped dancing. Neither released their hold on one another.

"It's worth it" Macy whispered with a smile. They continued to stare at each other before a loud clap of thunder broke their moment.

"We should probably start heading home now" Nick said as he realised that the sky had gotten darker. Macy looked up and nodded in agreement. Together they ran back to the car and quickly got in before the rain started to fall down harder. Nick put the car into drive and turned around to begin the journey home.

"Hey Nick?" Macy asked hesitantly. Nick looked over at her after noticing the change in her voice.

"Yea?" he asked. Macy blushed before continuing on what she was going to ask.

"Can you maybe drive a little slower?"

"Sure" Nick said as he eased off the accelerator. "Why?" he asked. He was curious as to Macy's reasons for wanting him to drive slower.

"So that tonight can last a little longer" Macy said as her cheeks went even redder than before. Nick smiled at her and slowed down even more.

"That's no problem"

****

The 20-minute drive to Macy's house ended up taking an hour as the drive was slow and the couple had stopped off to get some ice cream.

"This is really good" Macy said as she ate her ice cream in the car. Nick turned to Macy and smiled. Macy looked over at him and returned the smile. Macy wanted to imprint the picture of Nick smiling forever because that smile was for her and her only and it honestly left Macy feeling a little breathless.

They made great conversations with each other for the rest of the trip home rather than awkward small chat that Macy had been used to on a date.

"This is your stop" Nick said as he pulled up at Macy's house. Macy gave a small smile as she stared up at her house. She didn't want the night to be over just yet. She turned to Nick.

"Thanks for tonight Nick" she said. Nick smiled.

"It was fun. The most fun I've ever had on a date" Macy smiled and grabbed her bag. She went to open the door before Nick stopped her.

"What?" Macy asked.

"Stay right there" Nick said as he quickly got out of the car and ran around to Macy's side. Macy laughed as Nick opened the door for her.

"Thank you"

"I'll walk you to your door" Nick said as he closed the door. The rain had eased up and only a soft drizzle fell. Macy smiled and led Nick up her walkway.

"So you don't mind about the other half of the prize tomorrow night?" Macy asked once they reached her door.

"Of course not" Nick said. "Like I said before, I'm glad that it's you"

"I'm glad it was me as well"

"Maybe next time the weather will be better" Nick said as he looked up at the sky. Macy was speechless. Next time?

"You... you want to go out with me...again?" Macy asked shyly. Nick nodded.  
"I do, and this time I want to do it without any reporters following us"

"I wonder what happened to her?" Macy asked offhandedly. Nick laughed. "Well I better go in now. I'll see you at school tomorrow" Macy said as she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Nick's cheek. Pulling back with a blush, Macy wrung her hands together. She looked over at Nick to see his reaction. She was surprised when Nick placed a hand under her chin to pull her closer to him. He paused for a second before lowering his lips onto hers. Macy felt as if she was in heaven as she raised one hand to rest it on Nate's cheek while his arms wrapped around her waist. They both eventually pulled back.

"See you tomorrow" Nick said with a smile as he gave Macy one last kiss on the cheek before walking back to his car. Macy stood completely still as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Eventually snapping out of it, Macy watched Nick drive off before happily walking into her house.

* * *

**So i have to say that this couple is probably my fave along with Joe/Stella**

**I hope you liked it  
**


End file.
